


Genesi

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Norse Mythology, epico, mitologia nordica - Fandom, mitologia norrena
Genre: Birth, Clairvoyance, Dreams, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, accenno di non-con, chiaroveggenza, nascita, parto, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le palpebre tremanti si chiusero sugli occhi chiari e lucidi della donna, mostrandole spezzoni della visione che aveva turbato il suo sonno solo pochi istanti prima. Qualcosa stava succedendo in quel momento. Qualcosa che avrebbe tinto di nero la casata di Odin e Frigg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[NB: gli avvertimenti sono dovuti alla descrizione di un parto, conseguenza di uno stupro (solo accennato)[</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesi

**Genesi**

 

  
Frigg si svegliò di soprassalto, la fronte intrisa di sudore freddo e la bocca impastata. A volte quegli incubi tetri e pregni di significati che non avrebbe mai potuto pienamente condividere la turbavano ancora, violentemente. Quando _vedeva_ le vittorie, le nascite, i futuri giorni di sole e di pace, le emozioni che provava non erano mai forti tanto quanto quelle che si insinuavano sotto la sua pelle quando le immagini erano quelle di morte, di sconfitta, di distruzione. E, soprattutto, nessuna visione riusciva a procurarle l'inquietudine che l'assaliva quando l'oggetto di così nefaste previsioni era colui che da poco condivideva con lei il talamo. Da poco, certo, ma l'affetto e la lealtà che sin da subito li avevano legati, attorcigliando le loro sorti in maniera incontrovertibile, erano più profondi dei sentimenti che legavano molti altri. Lei sapeva, aveva sempre saputo che il destino degli Æsir sarebbe stato assicurato solo dalla loro unione, che la loro stirpe sarebbe stata conosciuta anche dopo la caduta di Ásgarðr e nulla più di qualche granello di polvere sarebbe rimasto di ciò che sarebbero state le loro spoglie.

Le palpebre tremanti si chiusero sugli occhi chiari e lucidi della donna, mostrandole spezzoni della visione che aveva turbato il suo sonno solo pochi istanti prima. Qualcosa stava succedendo in quel momento. Qualcosa che avrebbe tinto di nero la casata di Odin e Frigg.

Rivide le dense nubi nere, sature di cattivi auspici. Rivide occhi gialli, assetati del sangue dell'uomo che, ancora addormentato, giaceva accanto a lei. Rivide le gocce di sangue sporcare quel luttuoso cielo, pioverle sul viso, diventare lacrime dolorose. Una lacrima – vera, salata – scivolò tra le ciglia e le rigò una guancia. Rivide zanne spuntare tra labbra sottili, nere e rivide zampe annodarsi, confondersi con l'oscurità. Rivide la fragile e piccola anima che si aggirava tra quel branco figlio del Náströnd, pronta a rivestire il suo abito d'ossa e di carne per portare la distruzione nel regno di Ásgarðr e nella prole di Odin Allföðr. Inconsciamente Frigg si portò una mano al ventre, mentre un ringhio sommesso e gutturale risuonava nella sua mente.

Riaprì gli occhi, cercando con lo sguardo l'uomo che non avrebbe potuto salvare.

Avrebbe voluto avvertirlo, metterlo al corrente di quel sogno che sapeva sarebbe diventato reale. Se solo avesse potuto raccontargli delle ombre che avrebbero portato morte nella loro famiglia, delle bestie spietate, del sangue che avrebbe sporcato i loro artigli... Gli carezzò lievemente il viso, senza destarlo. Se solo avesse potuto, lo avrebbe implorato di impedire che vedessero la luce del giorno, anche a costo di sacrificare tutti i bambini nati in quella notte funesta. Ma il suo dono implicava condizioni che non avrebbe potuto ignorare, e il silenzio era tra di esse.

Rassegnata al suo ruolo di sibilla silenziosa, Frigg scivolò nuovamente sotto le coperte, conscia che, in quel momento, la rovina della sua stirpe stava vedendo la luce.

  
 

* * *

  
 

In un'isola lontana, proprio mentre il sonno di Frigg veniva turbato da una visione disperata, una giovane sconosciuta rossa in volto stringeva i denti per impedirsi di dar voce al dolore che la sconquassava. Distesa su un masso coperto di muschio e da un sottile strato di paglia, le gambe divaricate e una piccola creatura – avvolta da una sostanza vischiosa – che cercava di afferrare la vita tra di esse, Nàl spingeva con tutte le sue forze da un tempo che le pareva un'eternità nel tentativo di liberarsi dell'essere che, contro la sua volontà, le era cresciuto nel ventre. Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, la ragazza si aggrappava al pensiero che ancora una spinta, ancora una e finalmente qualsiasi traccia della violenza perpetrata dallo jötunn che, svariati mesi addietro, l'aveva assalita mentre raccoglieva erbe nel bosco, sarebbe svanita.

Con la forza della rabbia, Nàl contrasse nuovamente i muscoli e sentì anche le piccole gambe scivolare fuori da sé. Stremata si lasciò cadere sulla paglia, lasciando che la fresca aria notturna la confortasse, desiderando che la creatura tacesse, rimanesse inerme come durante le ultime ore. Sperando che fosse morta ancora prima di nascere.

Un pianto acuto infranse ogni sua speranza, risuonando a lungo tra le foglie e gli aghi di pino.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al 24 hours of fun - Norse version e, più precisamente, si ispira al prompt #22 (http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/41603.html?mode=reply).  
> La mia conoscenza della mitologia nordica è piuttosto recente (diciamo che mi sono informata un po' solamente stamattina...), quindi potrebbero esserci delle inesattezze. Spero comprenderete questo, e gli eventuali errorini dati dal poco tempo a disposizione.  
> Gli eventi nefasti a cui accenno sono la morte di Baldr (praticamente per mano di Loki) e la morte di Odin (per mano di Fenrir, il lupo figlio di Loki).
> 
> A presto,  
> Cabiria Minerva


End file.
